Valentine
by mochikyu
Summary: Wyoming, 1971. Valentine a dix ans et son journal est son meilleur ami. Un jour, elle découvre qu'elle a des dons… assez particuliers. Cependant, tout cela doit rester caché... / OS.


**Salut, salut. Alors voilà mon premier OS où j'étais vraiment inspirée... ce qui arrive, quoi ? Une fois tous les 2 siècles et à chaque pleine lune du 8ème cycle ?  
**

 **Plutôt fière de ce que j'ai fait, il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes qui subsistent et si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me les déclarer, comme ça je corrige.**

 **Que ce soit niveau cohérence, conjugaison, qualité, j'accepte toute critique constructive. Dire "j'aime pas" c'est un peu facile, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus pour mieux me rattraper une prochaine fois.**

 **A la base, je comptais faire une fanfiction longue mais vu que je n'ai pas une expérience très avancée et que j'abandonne vite, autant faire un OS (que voilà).**

 **En espérant que _Valentine_ vous plaira, **

**Nath.**

 **Valentine**

 _8 décembre 1971_

 _Mon très cher journal,_

 _Hier, j'ai eu dix ans. C'est assez étrange de ne plus avoir un seul chiffre comme âge, je trouve. Pour mon anniversaire, papa m'a offert le chapitre 94 du volume 1 des Avengers. C'est mon comics préféré mais je dois le cacher parce que maman trouve que c'est futile de lire ces « choses-là ». L'année passée, à Noël, maman avait jeté le chapitre 83 dans la cheminée, j'ai pleuré le reste de la soirée cette nuit-là. Elle dit que la seule chose à lire est la Bible mais c'est ennuyant._

 _Mes comics ne sont pas les seuls à devoir être protégés. Toi aussi, journal, tu dois l'être. Si maman venait à le retrouver… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ferait mais je n'ose pas imaginer. Je t'écris des choses que je ne suis pas supposée dire à la maison, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas lire la Bible et que parfois, je me lie d'amitié avec les gens de couleur. Maman les déteste mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils sont très gentils._

 _Demain, nous devons aller à la messe du dimanche. Je vais essayer de jouer les malades pour ne pas y aller et lire le chapitre 93, apparemment il est génial ! Jackson l'a déjà lu, le chanceux._

 _Je dois te laisser, j'entends maman monter les escaliers._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _12 décembre 1971_

 _Mon très très très cher journal,_

 _Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire cette semaine, il y a eu une terrible tempête ici, au Wyoming. Tu sais qu'il y en a souvent et que parfois, il y a des pannes de courants. Papa n'arrêtait pas de râler, il voulait absolument continuer Ma sorcière bien-aimée sur le téléviseur. Du coup, je ne préférais pas mettre une bougie près de toi, je suis maladroite et je ne veux pas causer un feu. Et surtout te perdre, sans toi je ne suis rien, journal._

 _Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, journal et_

* * *

 _13 décembre 1971_

 _Mon adorable journal,_

 _Encore désolée ! Maman m'appelait pour manger et je n'ai pas pu continuer. Je t'ai vite caché sous mon matelas. Donc, je disais… Voilà ! Hier, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que… euh… comment t'expliquer sans paraître folle. Commençons par le début, tiens. Tu vois qui est Amanda ? Cette pimbêche qui n'arrête pas de se moquer de mes tenues ? En cours, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à tout le monde que j'étais une idiote qui ne comprenait rien aux mathématiques. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal mais là, elle me prenait vraiment pour une imbécile._

 _Je ne suis pas du genre à vite m'énerver mais Amanda était tellement acharnée contre moi que mon coeur battait super vite. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir. Maman dit toujours que la violence n'est pas la solution mais je sais qu'elle ment. Je l'ai déjà vu gifler Jackson parce qu'il l'avait un peu bousculé sans le vouloir, c'était à la fête de l'école. C'était juste une excuse pour le frapper, parce qu'il est noir, et jamais je ne lui pardonnerai pour ça._

 _Revenons à Amanda. Nous étions en classe d'arts et nous peignons des toiles sur le thème de la famille. Et j'étais si furieuse, si peinée, que le pot de peinture bleu qui était à côté d'elle, s'est relevé comme par magie et s'est déversé sur elle ! C'est incroyable ! J'avais l'impression que ce pot de peinture comprenait ce que je ressentais parce que j'avais imaginé Amanda recouverte de bleu. Tout le monde a rigolé et même moi !_

 _Bien fait pour elle, ha !_

 _Tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que je peux parler aux pots de peinture ? Peut-être que je suis puissante, comme les Avengers. D'ailleurs, je l'ai lu et j'adore, c'est mon chapitre préféré._

 _Je vais aller dormir, il se fait tard._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _14 décembre 1971_

 _Mon joli journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai été appelée par le principal. La maman d'Amanda a été se plaindre auprès de lui et a même menti en disant que c'était moi qui avait été prendre le pot pour lui jeter. Mais tu le sais, que c'est faux. Enfin, à moitié… c'est mon esprit qui a communiqué avec le pot pour lui dire de faire ça._

 _Et le principal… disons qu'il n'a pas cru à mon histoire. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire à maman à ce sujet et je sais qu'il le fera, il m'aime bien. Ce qu'il a dit, c'est que ce n'était qu'un accident malheureux et maman m'a quand même crié dessus. Amanda était là, elle était contente. Je me suis excusée, même si je ne voulais pas, elle mérite ce qu'elle a eu._

 _Après, je suis retournée en cours et nous avions géographie. J'aime beaucoup cette matière, on en apprend plein sur les autres pays et quand je serai plus grande, j'irai à la découverte du monde et des autres cultures. Je veux serrer la main de tout le monde, écouter leur histoire, vivre comme eux pendant un moment. C'est ça, mon rêve le plus précieux._

 _Bien sûr, maman n'accepterait jamais ça… elle dit que les États-Unis est le pays le plus pur qu'il soit et que les autres ne sont que des sauvages. Ce n'est pas vrai, je regarde des tas de documentaires et je sais que les gens sont comme nous. Nous sommes tous des humains, après tout non ?_

 _Je dois te laisser, j'ai un devoir de mathématiques à finir. Beurk._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _25 décembre 1971_

 _Joyeux Noël et joyeux anniversaire, journal !_

 _Aujourd'hui, tu as 1 an, youhou ! Tu grandis vite, c'est dingue. Il me reste plus beaucoup de page, ça m'attriste… je ne veux pas d'autres journaux. Je me demande si je peux coller d'autres feuilles comme ça tu resteras mon unique cahier. J'ai peur de te perdre._

 _Ces deux dernières semaines, je n'ai pas pu t'écrire parce qu'on avait des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs, tellement que j'en étais stressée. D'ailleurs, je dois te raconter quelque chose de bizarre. Encore, je sais… je n'ai pas communiqué avec un pot, cette fois. Mais avec la cuisine ! Je pense qu'être en colère me fait faire des expériences extraordinaires._

 _Maman me faisait la morale tout en faisant la dinde pour ce soir, ou plutôt elle criait. Je pense qu'elle m'a vu parler avec Jackson parce qu'elle me disait de ne pas rester avec les impurs. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle les appelait comme ça, alors je lui expliquais mon point de vue en disant qu'ils sont tous sympathiques avec moi et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Sa voix me faisait mal aux oreilles, c'était strident. Elle agitait sa cuillère en bois partout comme Hulk (tu sais le gros bonhomme qui devient vert une fois très fâché ?) et là, il s'est passé le moment le plus drôle de ma vie._

 _La cuillère s'est retournée contre elle, et lui a donné un gros coup ! Elle a hurlé, a laissé tombé la cuillère et a oublié le sujet de notre conversation pour se frotter la joue. J'ai rigolé, bien sûr… avant de m'enfuir dans ma chambre. Elle ne m'a pas rattrapée mais si elle l'avait fait, je crois que je n'aurais pas su t'écrire._

 _Je vais aider papa à nettoyer la maison._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _3 février 1972_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas du tout bien. Maman t'a trouvé en janvier. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu t'écrire. Disons que… comment t'expliquer… j'ai mal partout. Le jour où elle t'a trouvé, je devais être en cours. Je suis rentrée comme d'habitude, j'ai salué papa qui regardait la dernière saison de Ma sorcière-bien aimée, puis je suis montée. J'ai vu maman sur mon lit avec mon journal et mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre pendant quelques secondes._

 _Je n'ai jamais senti une peur aussi vive, aussi intense, je n'ai jamais vu le regard de maman aussi furieux et sombre. J'avais l'impression de me trouver devant un Hulk sur-puissant. Mes jambes ne voulaient pas bouger et je le savais que je devais courir, m'enfuir. J'ai pensé, à ce moment-là, « c'est la fin de ma vie et je ne pourrais plus jamais communiquer avec les objets, plus t'écrire et plus lire Avengers »._

 _Je ne suis pas morte, comme tu peux le voir. Maman a…_

 _Désolée, je t'ai mouillé. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, c'est horrible, journal._

 _Maman a pris sa ceinture… elle… elle l'a tenu fermement. Elle m'a demandé si ce que j'écrivais était une blague mais je n'arrivais pas à répondre. J'ai secoué la tête, je voulais tellement lui dire que c'était une blague pour qu'elle me laisse, mais je n'ai pas su mentir. Son visage a tourné au rouge, elle a resserré sa poigne sur la ceinture et…_

 _Elle m'a frappé. Une fois, puis deux fois… tellement de fois. J'ai hurlé, j'ai crié pour que papa vienne, mais personne n'est venu. Papa a bouché ses oreilles et n'est pas venu me sauver. Pourtant, c'était lui qui me disait de faire ce que je voulais, c'était lui qui m'aidait à cacher les comics, lui qui…_

 _Après un mois, j'ai toujours des bleus et ils me font encore mal. Je vais avoir des cicatrices._

 _Maman m'a demandé de te détruire mais je n'ai pas su le faire… maintenant, j'écris dans le parc et j'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps. Je me sens libre, ici. Je n'ai pas besoin de vite te cacher ou quoi que ce soit. Alors, je te mets en dessous d'un arbre et je te couvre avec une grosse branche de bois assez épaisse pour te cacher complètement. Il ne faut pas que l'on te vole, quand même._

 _Je sais ce que je suis, journal. Je suis une sorcière, maman l'a dit. Elle m'a donné ce nom en me frappant. Selon elle, je suis une sorcière qui doit être brûlée pour mes pêchés. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait, alors ?_

 _Je dois aller à l'école, je te laisse._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _6 février 1972_

 _Cher journal,_

 _J'ai très peur de maman. Je n'arrive pas à agir normalement autour d'elle. A la maison, c'est tendu. Papa ne parle pas ou très peu, s'affale dans le canapé pour regarder ses séries, maman ne m'adresse plus la parole et ne vient plus me chercher à l'école. Joseph sait que je suis la cause de ces silences et n'arrête pas de me taper sous la table. Il vient même dans ma chambre pour arracher mes cheveux pour repartir sans rien dire._

 _Oh, tu ne sais pas qui est Joseph, c'est vrai… c'est mon grand-frère. Il a seize ans. Je ne parle jamais de lui parce qu'on se déteste. Nous n'avons rien en commun à part notre lien de sang, et encore… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il vient d'une autre planète, tellement qu'il est instable. Maman ne l'a jamais frappé malgré ses mauvaises notes en cours et sa violence envers ses camarades. Je pense qu'elle se retient parce que Joseph n'aime pas les gens de couleur, comme elle. Il va tous les dimanches à la messe, aussi._

 _Peut-être qu'on ne m'aime pas parce que je suis une sorcière ? Et que je communique avec des pots ? Je devrais éviter de faire ça alors… je vais me retenir, comme ça maman m'aime à nouveau._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _25 février 1972_

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je n'ai pas pu éviter de communiquer avec les objets. Je n'ai pas su m'empêcher d'être une sorcière. Maman me hait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une bête de cirque. J'étais fâchée contre Joseph parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de continuer à me frapper, j'en ai parlé à maman qui a dit que c'était bien fait pour moi, et que tout le village devrait me taper. J'ai pleuré en lui demandant si elle m'aimait et…_

 _Maman a honte de moi, de ce que je suis._

 _J'ai tellement pleuré que le téléviseur a explosé. Je crois que je ne communique pas avec les objets, je suis tout simplement un monstre, même les Avengers ne voudraient pas de moi. Ils me tueraient !_

 _Je te laisse, je n'arrive plus à écrire._

 _Bisous,_

 _Valentine_

* * *

 _1er mars 1972_

 _Je me hais, je me déteste ! Je ne suis qu'un monstre !_

* * *

 _2 mars 1972, dans un bar du Wyoming_

— Quelle triste histoire, maugréa quelqu'un en acceptant le verre de whisky du barman.

— Apparemment, la mère était un peu déjantée… le genre de mormon qui prend les choses trop au sérieux, tu vois, lança une autre personne, avare de rumeurs.

— Ouais, je vois c'était qui ! Mary, là. Elle aimait pas les noirs, ha !

— Bah elle a bien raison, ce sont tous des racailles, ricana le motard avant d'avaler son verre.

Le barman prit la télécommande avant d'allumer le téléviseur.

— Ils vont sûrement en parler, dit-il, curieux. 'Paraît que la fille a disparu.

— C'était une bizarre, elle. Toujours avec ses comics et à parler aux noirs.

— Tant mieux si elle est morte, alors ! On n'en a pas b'soin des gosses idiots comme elle.

Des rires ivrognes remplirent la pièce. Certains jetaient des regards noirs vers eux, sans rien ajouter cependant. D'autres discutaient entre eux de ce qu'il s'était passé, imaginant des scénarios farfelus. Le barman, lui, avait le regard fixé sur le téléviseur, attendant que le chaîne d'actualités parle de cette histoire. Il voulait en savoir plus, comme tout le monde.

Puis, enfin, la présentatrice arriva sur le sujet.

— Chut, chut ! Elle va en parler !

Ils écoutèrent tous, attentifs.

 _« Hier, le 1er mars à 20:22 dans un petit village du Wyoming, la police a retrouvé les cadavres de la famille Fitzgerald dans leur salon. Fait surprenant, leur peau était comme asséchée. Pour l'instant, la police scientifique n'arrive pas à déterminer la cause de leur mort. D'après le shérif Perkins, la fille des Fitzgerald, Valentine, a disparu, suggérant ainsi un kidnapping avec meurtres. Il est donc dorénavant très important de savoir où Valentine est. Cependant, comment le tueur/kidnappeur aurait-il pu assassiner la famille Fitzgerald ? Nous en saurons bientôt plus. Toutes les informations seront ici, sur NBC News. »_

— La peau asséchée ? C't'étrange.

— Moi j'dis, leur fille a quelque chose à voir avec ces meurtres. Elle aimait pas sa mère, ça s'voyait, suggéra le motard tout en déposant brusquement son verre contre le comptoir.

 _De l'autre côté de la ville…_

Valentine était essoufflée. Tenant son journal à la main, son visage fut traversé par un sourire.

 **Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
